Question: During a recent rainstorm, 9.21 inches of rain fell in William's hometown, and 9.28 inches of rain fell in Tiffany's hometown. How much more rain fell in Tiffany's town than in William's town?
Answer: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in William's town from the amount of rain in Tiffany's town. Rain in Tiffany's town - rain in William's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ Tiffany's town received 0.07 inches more rain than William's town.